Kai Yokatsu
Kai Saizu is the the leader of Akebono, and the former Captain of the Seventh Division of the Gotei 13. Kai is regarded as one of the most respectable and honorable captiains, although he is no longer in the Gotei 13. He still maintains close ties with the Gotei 13 through his organization, Akebono. Background Much of Kai's early years are unknown, but it is known that he was adopted into the Yokatsu Clan, which was known for producing honest, hardworking people. He was enrolled in the Spirit Academy and trained to become a Shinigami. During this time, Kai was oblivious to his adoption until his birth family made an apperance and tried to remove him from his current family. Due to this, Kai grew very resentful of his birth family and began to shroud himself in darkness. However, a classmate of his, Inumaru Koetsu, befriended him and caused Kai to rethink his anger. As time progressed, he became a seated officer in the Twelfth Division working as a research assistant. When the position of Seventh Division Captain became avalible, Kai took the Captain Profeciency Exam and was promoted to Captain. After his time as a Captain, he founded his own organization, Akebono, to assist the Gotei 13 in their efforts. Plot Summary Under Contruction '' Personality Kai is a very kind and gentle man, often choosing the most peaceful way out of situations. He is not, however, prone to speaking out when he feels strongly about something. In general, though, Kai is approached by many members of Akebono and the Gotei 13 due to his gentle nature. During his time as Captain, he was known for attempting to bridge gaps between his division and the other divisions. He taught his members to always seek friendships with those who are differant from them, and to always seek the way of peace. He was also known for running a tight division, not allowing his members to get away with foolishness while on duty. As the leader of Akebono, Kai retains his traits that made him likeable during his time as a Captain. He is contstantly trying to bridge gaps between members of his organization and members of the Gotei 13. When Kai is off-duty, he is more relaxed and easygoing. He is a loner, prefering to do things by himself, but he always has time for those who need to talk. Abilities '''Genius Intellect: '''As the leader of Akebono and a former Captain in the Gotei 13, Kai has a great deal of expereince and has gained an equally great deal of knowledge. Kai is known for his abilily to plan strategies with great attention to detail and care. Kai was able to create a way to supress his formidable power and disperse it into seven other individuals. His calm and composed personality has also aided him in battle, not allowing his emotions to take over. His intellect is the only part of his power that he did not split into seven people. Kai is able to come up with clever strategies to cancel attacks. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''As the leader of Akebono and a former Captain in the Gotei 13, Kai has very strong Reitsu, which is enhanced by his incredible control. His power is so great that it had to be split into seven people. Even after the split, Kai retained a power level equal to a Captain. In its original form, Kai's Spiritual Pressure is said to be devestating. His Spritual Pressure is Silver. By using his right hand, Kai is able to use his left hand to create kido and his right hand to dispell the blats. He is then able to absorb the attack and return it, although in a more concentrated form, through the point of his blade. Another unusual trait of Kai is his ability to augment his opponent's power. For example, Kai was able to allow himself to be cut by the dull edge of Hikaru Kurosaki's blade by using his own spiritual pressure to sharpen the edge. '''Master Hand To Hand Combatant: '''Kai is very proficient in hand to hand combat, although he does not resort to it very often. When Kai is in his original state, he uses his overwhelming speed and power to dominate his opponents. Due to the fact that he weakened himself, he has gained tremendous skill in the art of defense. '''Kido Master: '''Kai is capable of utilizing high level Kido, albeit not without an incantation. In particular, he is skilled in the art of Bakudo. He has honed his skill in Bakudo in an effort to contain situations without violence. It is known that he is able to use level 99 Bakudo and at least level 90 Hado. '''Master Swordsman Specialist: '''Kai is incredibly skilled in the art of the sword, although he is not one to participate in battle. When he does battle, however, he has very precise and swift attacks which are backed by his strength. His Zanpakuto is not a melee type. 'Zanpakutou' '''Uchū Kūkan '(宇宙空間 Lit. The Void of Space) ''is Kai's legendary Zanpakutou. It takes the form of a basic Katana with no special attributes. When released, it takes the place of a very elaborate blade. The handle turns to diamond, the hilt turns to solid gold, and the gaurd becomes platinum. : 'Shikai Special Abilty: Released by the command, "'''Come forth and take your place in the pysical world. Rise and cleanse the world of all that which is evil.( Dete kite to torimodoshite, sekai de anata no basho o toru. Raizu to tsumari wa aku de ari, subete no sekai o kiyomeru, '出て来てと取り戻して、世界であなたの場所を取る。ライズとつまりは悪であり、すべての世界を清める' ).'' Uchu Kukan's ability is that a creating a void. By effectively utilizing his blade, Kai can form voids in the fabric of space, causing all that falls into it to fade away. * *'Memory Summons Halfheard Voices: This technique is unusual as it allows Kai to summons words. Kai is able to utilize high level Kido with the incantation coming from a void. This allows him to use the full power of any Kido. There is a limit, however, to the number of times that this can be used. : '''Bankai: Uchu Kukan no Seikatsu ni naru '''Lit. ''The Void of Space Turns to Life ) ''is the Bankai form of Uchu Kukan. The blade, handle, and gaurd turn solid black when it is released. Black smoke releases from the blade and unlike most Bankai, it also directly affects Kai. His eyes become black and his left hand is armed with a black glove. : ''Bankai Special Ability: Kai's Bankai is an enhanced version of Uchu Kukan from every aspect. Kai is able to take anything that was sealed using his void technique and summon it at will. He is also able to teleport himself through the voids and appear in any time and place where he has set the void. The black cloud that surronds his blade does impair his mobility and overall physical power, though. *'The Day of Wrath: 'Kai's greatest weakness becomes his strength through this technique. The black cloud that surrounds his blade envelops him and functions as a shield. Kai is able to fully release his physical strength onto an enemy with the power that was reserved through use of the black smoke. However, Kai is almost unable to move in the days following the technique. *'From the Chains of their Sins: 'Kai summons thick chains that bind his opponent. Unlike Kido chains, these are made stronger when the opponent attempts to break free. The chains are physical manifestations of Uchu Kukan, and the they feed off of human malice. This technique is often followed by Tartaurus. *'Tartaurus: 'Following "From the Chains of their Sins", Tartaurus is an abyss that is reserved only for those who are possesing an evil spirit. Kai has no control over Uchu Kukan once "From the Chains of their Sins" has been released. Tartaurus is released by Uchu Kukan only once it has judged the soul of the one captured. *'In the Midst of Life, We are in Death: '''Kai's strongest attack (pre "Wrath" release), the Shikai of Uchu Kukan is summoned and the two blades combine into one. By utilizing this technique, Kai is able to turn all of his wounds into Reishi and consentrate it into his blade. **''Let Perpetual Light Shine: ''Kai gains speed that is almost impossible to follow, which takes the stress off of his body. He is not, however, able to control his movements. It is only a last resort technique to avoid attacks of great range. There is a chance that he could charge into the attack. **''So Be It: ''Using this technique, Kai is able to focus all of his power into one strike. The power that is unleashed is rumored to be devastating. He has studied the technique in great detail, but he has never used it. The results on his body would be fatal, as he is not sure if he could recover. '''Post "Wrath" Release ' '''Once Kai has released "Wrath," he has the duribility to withstand the final stanges of his Bankai. *''Not yet revealed. 'Mass of the Dead - Seventh Sin' During Kai's training, he tapped upon his inner spirit and created a new technique, "The Mass of the Dead." Kai's true power is sealed in each of the members of the Akebono. Once he releases his technique, his orignal power is restored. Each of the members of the Akebono has a dark side, known as "The Mass of the Dead", which were bestowed to them by Kai as a way of sealing his power. Kai is able to use all seven of the sins to his advantage during battle, a feat none of the other Akebono members can do. Kai's personal trait is "Wrath". *'Physical Change: '''When Kai releases "Wrath," his eyes turn black with a white cross formed in the center. His blade turns into a simple Katana with no unusual features. His voice sounds as if three individuals speaking (himself, Uchu Kukan, and some unknown entity) and his hair grows slightly longer. *'Personality Change: Although Kai claims that "Wrath" does not affect him too much, his personality takes a much darker tone. His words become more pointed and he says less than his usual self. It is also known that Kai is able to change back to his original personality at will, although he admits that his "darker side" is stronger. *'Original Strength: '''Kais physical power is returned to its former glory. *'Original Speed: *'Original Duribility: '''While his Bankai takes a physical toll on his weaker form, in "Wrath" form, Kai is able to easily withstand the rigors that Uchu Kukan imposes on him. He is able to take direct hits from enemies with little to no damage, unless the attack is powerful and focused into a smaller mass. He is able to stop Hado up to number 65 with his bare hands, albeit, he is not immune to the effcts of Bakudo. *'Incredible Focus: '''Kai ecomes very focused on the battle and everything else becomes non-existant to him. Kai becomes oblivious to injuries, although he will dodge to the best of his ability. Trivia *Kai's Shikai is based off of the Catholic Mass. *Kai's Bankai is based off of the Requiem Mass. All of the phrases are taken from the mass. *Kai's theme, as chosen by his creator, is Morten Lauriden's choral work "Lux Aeterna." Category:Itachisharkak Akebono